


你只能是我的9

by qianchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianchen/pseuds/qianchen
Relationships: 博君一肖bjyx - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	你只能是我的9

私设如山 ggdd同年   
吸血鬼博×人类战 

是要当成移动血包呢，还是直接吃的好呢？   
啊，好难选择~   
不然......你当我的老婆好了❤   
——————————————————————

王一博喘着粗气，仔仔细细地舔了舔肖战的脖子，像一只抓到了猎物，但又不杀死，享受这慢慢将猎物折磨而死的快感。

肖战被王一博舔得很不舒服，脖子上湿湿的，就推了下王一博的肩膀。因为喝醉的关系，也没使多大的力气，软乎乎的。

这行为在失去理智的王一博看来更像一种无声的邀请，所以王一博更加肆无忌惮的对肖战上下其手。王一博舔够了，然后就用手指轻轻的摸了摸肖战的脖子。

这时肖战又把王一博的手拍开，把脸转向了另一边。王一博对肖战拍开他的这个举动很不爽，于是王一博不顾肖战的抵抗把肖战的转向了自己“看着我，肖战。”说完，王一博咬了一口肖战的脖子，这次不像之前那样只是轻轻地咬，而是直接见血了的那种。

脖子上的痛感使肖战又叫了一声，只不过这次的叫声更加惨烈。王一博靠在肖战的肩膀上，吸着肖战的血。肖战的血让王一博欲罢不能，谁叫这血型天生就对吸血鬼有着致命的吸引力呢？

王一博吸着肖战的血，一边发出类似婴儿吸奶的声音，好不色情。王一博吸了肖战的血，也感觉好了一些，理智也稍微恢复了一点。不过下面那根已经完全直立起来的性器还是让王一博十分不舒服，只想赶快发泄欲火。

王一博停止了吸血，把嘴慢慢的移向了肖战的嘴边，然后用力的吻了下去，舌头在肖战的嘴腔肆意搅弄，发出“渍渍”的水声。“唔，嗯!”肖战被王一博亲得喘不过气，一直推着王一博的肩膀，想把眼前这让自己呼吸不了的人推开。

王一博还是不顾肖战的抵抗，脱下自己的裤带把肖战的两只手绑在了身后。这下，醉酒的兔子是真的无法抵抗狮子的攻击了，只能等着被吃干抹净。

肖战的手无法动弹，让肖战十分不舒服，一直试图挣脱束缚。“肖战，别挣扎了，跑不了的。”王一博哑着声音在肖战的耳边说到，说完还对肖战的耳朵吹了一口气。这一吹让肖战半边的身子都酥麻了。

王一博慢慢的将肖战的衣服扣子解开，一个，两个，三个,四个......肖战的衣服被王一博解开了，白花花的身体直接映入了王一博的眼前，王一博吞了吞口水，好看的喉结上下滚动。

肖战胸前突然让冷空气侵袭，让他缩了一些身子。王一博也注意到了，王一博把身子倾向肖战，两具身体紧紧的贴在一起。王一博就以这样的方式去舔了舔肖战胸前的那两颗肉粒，舔了这边又去舔舔另一边。让两边的肉粒都受到一样的呵护，不亏待任何一个。

或许觉得这样舔舔太慢了，王一博用另一只手去搓揉肉粒，然后在用嘴边吸吮另一边的肉粒。“嗯~啊！”胸前那酥酥麻麻的快感让肖战忍不住发出舒服声呻。

王一博咬了一下肖战的肉粒，强大的快感让肖战再次叫了出来“啊!嗯别......嗯”肖战越是这样王一博越兴奋，更加卖力的去弄肖战胸前的那两点。等王一博玩够了，那两颗肉粒已经变得红肿。

王一博开始往下进攻，王一博把肖战的裤子连这内裤褪到肖战的脚跟，王一博看着肖战半勃起的性器和后面粉嫩嫩的小穴，试探性的拿手指戳了戳小穴。“嗯啊~”肖战被刺激到了，忍不住叫了出来。

王一博仅剩的理智告诉王一博不能进去不能进去，王一博忍着一捅到的冲动，认命地抓着肖战的性器慢慢的撸动了起来。

这快感远远超过之前胸前的快感“嗯嗯...哈哈！啊~快...点哈!”肖战的性器已经完全勃起了，被王一博拿在手上不停的套弄，快感不停的刺激这肖战的大脑。王一博也掏出了自己硬得不行的性器，跟着肖战的一气上下撸动。  
“哈...嗯啊~我...我不...行了哈！”

“别射，等我一起。”王一博堵住不让肖战先射。

“啊!拿开!难...受嗯~”

不知过了多久......

两人齐齐的射了出来，都发出了舒服的声音。精液，射得王一博满手都是。

做完，肖战就因为醉酒加上身上的快感晕过去了，而王一博也因为吸了血和释放欲火好了一点。王一博先是将扶好，然后自己在去把手清洗干净，再帮肖战把衣服穿好来。

“肖战，你真的是那个人吗?为什么你的笑容和他那么像那么熟悉?”王一博摸了摸肖战的额头，自言自语到。王一博叹了一口气，拿起手机打了一通电话“帮我查查今天的早饭是谁准备的，还有现在来XX火锅店载我。”王一博挂断了电话。

王一博扶着肖战去外面和那些朋友们道别。  
“诶，一博你们回来啦？怎么去了那么久?”

“是啊，我们都很担心你们，还以为发生了什么事。”

“你们没事吧？去了那么久?”

“肖战怎么了?没事吧?”凯德问到。  
...................

“没事，就是肖战醉了，我在厕所帮他清理一下，然后就扶他出来。我先带肖战回去吧，你们继续玩，这是今天的火锅钱，我请。”王一博拿了一些钱给那个班代表。  
“好的好的，肖战不舒服就先回家吧！”

“嗯嗯，拜拜。”

“拜拜，哦对了谢谢一博请客!”

...................

“嗯，不谢”然后王一博就扶着肖战上了车。

“殿下，回老家吗？”开车的看起来像是一位管家。

“不，去我买的那间。”

“好的，殿下。”

tbc

——————————————————————————

记得回去点赞评论啊！✨


End file.
